


I Owe You One

by eternalmoment



Category: The Boyz (Korea Band)
Genre: I Can't Believe I Wrote This, I’m so sorry Jacob sweetie, M/M, Smut, blowjob, fluff?, this is v short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-03
Updated: 2018-02-03
Packaged: 2019-03-12 23:24:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 881
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13557792
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eternalmoment/pseuds/eternalmoment
Summary: Basically, Jacob is left alone all day and chanhee feels bad about it so he tries to make it up to him.





	I Owe You One

**Author's Note:**

> So I kinda got some inspiration to write this because of Come on! THE BOYZ ep. 4 since we got chanhee x jacob content ! This is my first time writing smut I’m so sorry that it’s short and if it’s trash but I had to take one for the team ok; btw sorry if there’s any typos, I didn’t have time to check!

Jacob entered the dorm and tried to make his way to the couch. He was exhausted from his practice today and being alone didn’t help him either since most of the other members had other schedules. So he spent the entire day rehearsing by himself. He felt relieved being back in the place he could call his second home, and before he knew it he began to slowly drift off and his eyes began to close until he fell asleep.

 

He suddenly felt someone begin to play with the sole strands of his hair; being too tired to be bothered with opening his eyes, he simply said “who?” in a soft voice. “It’s me babe” a gentle voice replied back. It didn’t take long for Jacob to realize that it was Chanhee. They weren’t exactly a couple,, but they’re weren’t exactly just friends either. Jacob finally opened his eyes to see Chanhee right next to him, and for a moment he wanted to stay there forever just staring into his eyes. Chanhee kissed Jacobs cheek and asked “how was your day? I’m sorry I had to leave you all alone, I should’ve been with you” and Jacob chuckled at how cute Chanhee sounds, all worried and acting as if he had actually done something wrong. 

 

And suddenly, Chanhee climbed on him, “Let me make it up to you, please?” and to be honest, Jacob was too tired to object so he decided to go with whatever the other boy had in mind, “Get on with it then”. And with that, Chanhee began softly nipping at Jacobs neck, and began to pull at his hair in order to fully expose his neck. He slowly began to move his hips against Jacob, allowing himself to try and get a rhythm going. Jacob let out a breathy moan and couldn’t help but wonder how the hell he got hard so fast when two seconds ago he was ready to sleep, but that was the effect Chanhee had on him. 

 

Jacob began to move back against the other boy’s hips in order to try and relieve himself a bit, but Chanhee had stopped nipping at his neck and lifted himself off, heading to kneel on the floor infront of Jacob instead. “You d-dont have to do this Chanhee, really, we could just go sleep in bed togeth-“ “I owe you one jacob, I left you alone all day so just shut up and enjoy this” and with that, chanhee began pulling at Jacobs pants, indirectly asking for him to pull himself up so that he could get the pants down completely. And that’s exactly what Jacob did. His skin rose in tiny goosebumps from the cold air hitting his boxers and Jacob couldn’t help but sigh a bit at the feeling. Chanhee started to stroke him softly through the boxers, “is that okay babe?” “y-yeah, please keep going” Jacob whimpered back. Chanhee then squeezed the member through the cloth, making Jacob jump up a bit “ah! don’t do that, I-I can’t” and chanhee cant help but feel his mouth water at the sight of Jacob slowly becoming a mess. 

 

He suddenly pulled down the boxers roughly and grabbed at Jacobs member roughly, “ah!!! please stop teasing, please” Jacob pleaded. And so Chanhee decided to listen to him and put his face closer, licking the member in a long stride from bottom to top, causing Jacob to let out a moan “o-oh fuck”. The sound of Jacob cursing made chanhee laugh softly, since it was rare for him to ever do so unless it was in a situation like this. He then took the tip into his mouth, letting it slowly pop in and out of his mouth. Jacob watched as he saw himself go into chanhees warm mouth, each time his lip reaching further down and Jacob could feel himself edging already even though they just started. Chanhee keep going at that rate, until he reached the very base and decided to keep his mouth there and began to hum against the member, driving Jacob crazy “oh my god please keep doing that”. Eventually chanhee came back up for air but dived in once again, this time, bobbing his head, letting his mouth go from the bottom to top. Jacob couldn’t help but grab onto chanhees soft hair and push chanhee down further onto his cock, letting out loud moans each time he gagged on him. 

 

Jacob began twitching, signaling chanhee to go faster until he felt the warm, salty liquid hit the back of his throat, while hearing Jacob let out a soft grunt. When he looked up he couldn’t help but feel proud of Jacobs blushed face; he was still open-mouthed and had his eyes slightly closed. Chanhee climbed back on top of Jacob, letting his ass purposely fall on Jacobs sensitive member, to which Jacob responded with a small squeal. Jacob saw chanhee and couldn’t resist placing a small kiss on the lips, “I guess I really needed that” “yeah I guess so since you came so fast” which led to chanhee being pushed onto the ground and jacob got up, heading to the shower, “you coming babe?” He yelled from the bathroom, making chanhee rush up immediately and run to him.


End file.
